


Fire with fire

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [8]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gaslighting, MarchusAnnus, Possession, Strangulation, at least he tried to, oof this again huh, same shit different au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Rose doesn't like being in the spotlight and so tries to stand up for herself
Series: MarchusAnnus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Kudos: 11





	Fire with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!  
> Struggled with this one honestly, I didn't have a good idea until like 2 hours ago, so not my best work but it's there  
> Also I recommend listening to Fire with Fire by AlicebanD, it inspired this and it matches the tone I wanted

Rose sat in her dressing room, staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed, she had to be on stage in about 5 minutes and she was dreading every second that went by. When she was on stage, she wasn’t herself, she was starlight, that’s what Mark said she had to call herself like she was an actress in a twisted play. She never enjoyed it, she liked singing but not in front of an audience, but he kept saying that she was hit and she would have to perform again. Rose felt so uncomfortable but she had to fake this confidence so it wouldn’t show, he even made her wear this sleeveless red dress and black gloves, that wouldn’t be too much of an issue if she didn’t hate wearing dresses.

It felt like Mark knew what made her uncomfortable, and he made her do it anyway, no matter how hard she pleaded with him. She just wanted to go back to being a scientist, professor Rose Beauregard not this starlight bullshit. Rose didn’t even remember her time on stage, or even a little bit before the show, she could just remember how uncomfortable she felt afterward.

Rose tensed when she heard the door open, she could see in the mirror it was exactly who she thought it was, Mark.

“Hello my starlight, are you ready for tonight’s performance? It’s a big crowd out there, but I’m sure you can handle it” He said, grinning at her as he walked towards her

She didn’t respond, she didn’t even look at him when he appeared behind her, stroking her hair.

Mark’s grinned faded “Starlight, you know you have to do this tonight, you don’t have much of a choice in this”

She rolled her eyes “Yeah as if I had a choice in this in the first place”

She got up from her chair and went towards the door but Mark grabbed her wrist before she could get any further 

“Rose, you were the one who wanted this in the first place, don’t pin this on me” His words were cold as he towered over her.

“What?!” She looked at him with confusion “I never wanted this! I’ve said this so many times and you didn’t listen”

Mark’s grip on her wrist became tighter and she was struggling to get out of his grasp. 

“Oh, so I’m the bad guy now? Is that how is it for you? You know I care about you, Starlight” He dragged her closer to him

“I’m not a doll!” She yelled, “I’m not just someone for you to dress up and do what you want me to! I don’t care about what happened to you in the past, I don’t care what happened to your wife! I don’t care about you and you don’t care about me!” 

Mark glared at her and let go of her wrist. She stretched her hand and rubbed her wrist, thankful that it wasn’t broken, but then she was slammed against the door, Mark’s hands were around her throat. She clawed at his hands trying to get them off but he wasn’t letting go, only squeezing harder around her neck.

Mark’s voice was eerily calm as he spoke “Starlight, you are not to speak to me like that EVER again. if you continue this, your part in this story will come to an abrupt halt, do you want that?”

She shook her head and after a moment he let go. She stumbled as she coughed, trying to steady her breathing again. Mark straighten his suit as he stared her down.

He smiled a wide grin “It’s showtime starlight”

Before Rose could understand what was happening, her limbs started to burn. She screamed as loud as she could and fell to her knees but Mark stood there in front of her, grinning. The last thing she saw before her vision faded was his smile.

Starlight got up from the ground, her face expressionless. She fixed her glasses with robotic movements and walked towards the door. Before she could open it, she turned back to look at Mark, he smiled at her.

“Break a leg, starlight”


End file.
